Hari Apa Sekarang?
by Fei Mei
Summary: Rebecca Witter sering melupakan tanggal ulangtahunnya sendiri. Ron Weasley pun mengajaknya makan malam. Tetapi bukannya ke restoran, Rebecca yang inosen itu malah dibawa Ron ke apartemen pemuda itu sendiri. Apa yang terjadi disana? A/N: OOC (hanya pinjam nama), oneshot AU, Ron x OC, a birthday fict for Weaselle7 yang sebenernya ultah tanggal 21 Juni.


Rebecca Witter mungkin adalah gadis yang paling parah dalam mengingat tanggal-tanggal penting. Mungkin orang-orang juga (banyak) ada yang kesulitan untuk menghapal tanggal-tanggal terjadinya perang di negara tertentu, atau tanggal lahir para pahlawan yang berjasa. Tetapi di antara semua orang yang kesulitan untuk mengingat tanggal-tanggal itu, Rebecca yang paling parah. Sungguh. Mungkin wajar jika ia tidak bisa ingat tanggal dalam ilmu sejarah, tetapi masakah ia tidak sampai tidak ingat hari ulang tahunnya sendiri?

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: Ron Weasley dan keluarga Weasley adalah milik **JKR**, ada satu dialog yang terinspirasi dari **novel lama bahasa Indonesia** yang author lupa judulnya, ada satu adegan terinspirasi dari** How I Met Your Mother**.

**Warning**: OOC banget –serasa hanya pinjam nama saja, oneshot, AU, Ron x OC.

**A/N**: a birthday fict for Weaselle7, yang sebenernya ultah tanggal 21 Juni.

**.**

**Hari Apa Sekarang?**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut coklat tua itu berjalan keluar dari tempat kerjanya. Gadis itu, Rebecca namanya, bekerja di sebuah toko baju di suatu pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di New York. Bosnya adalah seorang anak laki-laki termuda dari keluarga Weasley, Ron Weasley.

Terpaut usia 5 tahun, Ron yang berumur 21 tahun itu jatuh hati akan kepolosan Rebecca yang masih sedang duduk di kelas 10, beranjak naik ke kelas 11. Rebecca adalah satu-satunya pegawai dari sejumlah orang yang dipekerjakan Ron yang masih bersekolah. Oh, mungkin fakta yang barusan itulah yang pertama kali membuat pemuda itu tertarik padanya, kemudian mengajaknya berpacaran. Dan aneh juga, di usianya yang terbilang gadis remaja itu, gadis yang kini berpacaran dengan bosnya sejak sebulan lalu itu masih cukup polos. Bukan manja, ya, melainkan pikirannya cukup polos seperti anak kecil yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa. Ng, mungkin kata yang lebih tepatnya adalah inosen.

Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Rebecca yang ke 16. Dari jauh-jauh hari Ron sudah merencanakan kejutan untuk gadis itu –ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu pasti tidak akan ingat bahwa hari ini ia berulangtahun. Maka dari itu, Ron sengaja hanya bilang bahwa mereka akan makan malam saja berdua. Rebecca tidak tahu mereka akan malam dimana, yang ia tahu adalah Ron menyuruhnya mengenakan gaun yang pemuda itu berikan, dan duduk di mobil selama ia menyetir ke tempat tujuan mereka.

"Ng, kenapa kita kesini, Ron?" tanya Rebecca pelan.

Ya, Ron tidak membawanya ke restoran atau tempat makan mana pun, tetapi pemuda itu malah membawa Rebecca ke apartemen si pemuda.

"Aku lupa mengunci pintu teras. Maaf, ya..." kata Ron, kemudian ia turun dari mobilnya, serta membukakan pintu untuk Rebecca turun dari mobil.

"A-aku juga ikut, begiu?" tanya Rebecca gugup.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ron tenang. "Memangnya kamu mau kutinggal sendirian dalam mobil? Bukannya kau takut gelap? Tapi kalau kau mau tetap di mobil sendirian, tidak apa, sih. Eh, katanya kalau malam-malam begini disini banyak hantunya, lho!"

"Uuh, a-aku ikut!" kata Rebecca tiba-tiba dan langsung melompat turun dari mobil. ia tidak melihat bagaimana setelahnya Ron terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahnya.

Apartemen Ron ada di lantai 7, jadi mereka naik lift. Sebenarnya Rebecca sempat ingin menunggu di pintu depan saja, tapi Ron menakut-nakuti dia bahwa ada banyak lelaki mesum yang tinggal di lantai 1. Kemudian saat Ron masuk ke dalam ruang apartemennya, Rebecca ingin tunggu diluar, tapi sekali lagi Ron menakutinya bahwa ada seorang perempuan lesbian yang tinggal di lantai itu. Jadilah sekarang Rebecca terpaksa masuk ke dalam ruang apartemen Ron.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang Rebecca Witter masuk ke dalam tempat tinggal seorang laki-laki yang bukan keluarganya. Selama ini ia selalu menolak untuk masuk ke tempat tinggal laki-laki, apa lagi yang tinggal disana sendirian. Alasannya sederhana saja. Ia takut diperlakukan dengan tidak senonoh dalam tempat tinggal laki-laki itu, takut ternyata si pria adalah hidung belang yang suka mempermainkan perempuan, atau pemuda mesum –seperti apa yang pernah tanpa sengaja ia lihat di salah satu film dewasa yang ditonton kakaknya. Karena itulah Rebecca jadi khawatir di apartemen Ron sekarang, apalagi ia pernah mendengar gosip dari seorang bawahan bosnya itu bahwa Ron sebenarnya orang mesum. Uh, jadilah sudah gadis 16 tahun itu makin was-was.

Saat Ron sedang menuju teras, Rebecca langsung menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya. Ia langung mengobrak-abrik isi tas kecil di tangannya, ingin mencari 'senjata' yang mungkin bisa ia pakai jika Ron memang akan 'menyerang'nya. Naas, ia hanya menemukan ponsel, dompet, dan tissue saja dalam tas itu. Apa yang bisa ia pakai untuk mempertahankan dirinya? _Heels_ pada sepatunya? Hmm, boleh juga, tapi repot kalau harus dilepas-lepas. Duh, pakai apa, ya?

"Becky, kau di dalam?" tanya Ron sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Omong-omong, 'Becky' adalah nama panggilan Rebecca dari Ron.

"Um, iya! T-tunggu, aku keluar sekarang!" kata Rebecca, kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi. "Kau sudah mengunci pintu terasnya?"

"Belum," jawab Ron. "Aku lupa kalau jemuranku belum dimasukkan ke dalam. Lalu saat aku ingin buka pintu teras, aku baru ingat kalau engsel pintu terasku agak bermasalah sejak tadi pagi. Jadi bisa bantu aku?"

"Bantu apa?" tanya Rebecca.

"Jadi aku akan tahan engselnya, kau yang buka pintunya," ucap Ron.

Rebecca mengangguk pelan. Tetapi ia berpikir, bagaimana jika Ron tiba-tiba menyerangnya saat ia akan membuka pintu teras? Terlebih lagi, bagaimana jika Ron tiba-tiba menyeretnya ke dalam kamar dan melemparnya ke ranjang?! Oke, maafkanlah pikiran gadis itu yang cukup berlebihan. Tapi sungguh, ia cemas.

Tetapi Ron bisa melihat raut cemas dari wajah gadis manis itu dan tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Dan ia berusaha menahan kekehannya.

"Di dalam kotak obat di kamar mandi ada gunting, _cutter_, dan pisau kecil. Ambil saja salah satu –tiga-tiganya juga boleh," ujar Ron. "Kalau aku mulai berbuat macam-macam, kau bisa hajar aku dengan benda tajam itu."

Oh, ya, ampun! Rebecca begitu sibuk mencari senjata yang mungkin ia bawa, tetapi ia tidak kepikiran untuk mencari yang ada di ruangan itu. Jadilah gadis itu kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi, membuka kotak obat dan langsung mengambil benda tajam favoritnya: gunting. Bukan, Rebecca bukannya psikopat, tapi memang ia selalu membawa gunting dalam kotak pensilnya –dan nyatanya gunting itu sering dipakai entah di sekolahnya maupun di toko.

Setelah itu, masih dengan menggenggam si gunting dengan hati-hati, Rebecca mengikuti Ron dari belakang menuju teras. Ron menekan engselnya yang _terlihat_ baik-baik saja, sedangkan Rebecca memutar kenop pintu kaca yang telah tertutup korden. Begitu pintu berhasil dibuka, terlihatlah meja bundar yang telah dihiasi taplak, diatasnya penuh dengan piring berisikan makanan yang tampat lezat beserta gelas berisi minuman, dan ada vas bunga kaca kecil sebagai pemanis meja. Dan tak lupa, terdapat dua kusi berhadapan yang terpisah oleh meja makan.

Melihat gadis di sampingnya masih agak bengong, Ron pun sekali lagi harus menahan tawanya.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Becky," kata Ron sambil tersenyum. "Oh, dan omong-omong, kita makan malam disini."

"Hari ini aku ulangtahun?!" tanya Rebecca. Benar-benar lupa.

"Kau harus mencatatnya pada kalender di ponselmu, agar kemana-mana bisa kau lihat," kata Ron, sambil menarik tangan gadis itu menuju kursi.

"Sudah pernah kucatat sih, tapi...aku selalu lupa melihat kalender..." ujar Rebecca dengan agak sedikit mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Snrrkk..." Ron _masih_ berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ini bir?" tanya Rebecca dengan polosnya ketika melirik gelas di meja itu berisi cairan berwarna kuning pucat yang transparan.

"Jelas bukan," jawab Ron. "Kau belum cukup umur untuk minum bir. Jadi aku menuangkan _Lemon Tea_ ke dalamnya –gelasku juga, kok."

Menarik nafas lega, Rebecca mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih gelas itu. Begitu ia mendekatkan bibir gelas ke mulutnya, gadis itu melihat ada sesuatu di dasar dalam gelas kaca itu.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak, tidak. Demi Tuhan, tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak," kata Rebecca tiba-tiba, membuat Ron mendelik padanya. "Tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ron, kau_ tidak_ bisa melakukan ini kepadaku. Tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak!"

"Apa itu? 16 kali 'tidak'?" tanya Ron.

"Ini!" seru Rebecca, menuang habis _lemon tea_ dari gelas ke tangannya sendiri, dan didapatilah sesuatu yang daritadi 'bertengger' di dasar gelas itu –sebuah cincin.

"Ada apa dengan cincin itu?" tanya Ron kalem dengan wajah sok inosen, padahal dalam hatinya mungkin sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kau _melamar_ku?! Ron, aku masih 16 tahun, belum boleh menikah!" kata Rebecca sambil berdiri dan memperlihatkan cincin itu pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Siapa bilang aku melamarmu? Jangan sok _spoiler_, deh," ujar Ron geli, padahal reaksi Rebecca tadi benar-benar sesuai dugaannya. "Itu hadiah ulangtahunmu. Apa kau sudah lupa lagi kalau hari ini kau ulangtahun?"

"Err...maaf..." gumam Rebecca pelan dengan wajah yang merona merah, kemudian duduk lagi di kursinya.

"Kau mau _spoiler_?" tanya Ron sambil tersenyum dan menuangkan _lemon tea_ pada gelas Rebecca. Gadis itu hanya melihat wajah pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Mungkin tahun depan, di dasar gelasmu akan ada cincin lamaran."

"Kh!" Rebecca terkejut dan wajahnya kembali bersemu merah, lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Ron? Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang manis nan inosen itu.

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Happy birthday Weaselle7 yang ke 16! Sungguh maafkan Fei yang baru buat fict nya sekarang #plak. Anyway ini Ron bener-bener kayak cuma pinjem nama aja...terus OC nya itu OOC banget ya kayaknya, ehem #plaklagi

Review?


End file.
